


Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Sex Machine [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Breath Play, Accidental Objectification, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Androids, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dollification, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Guilt, Hurt Tony Stark, Kinda, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Objectification, Off-screen kink negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sharing a lover, Smut, Steve Makes Mistakes, Sub Tony Stark, Tags Explained Inside, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky has been dodging Steve for months now, and he's had enough. When he shows up at his friend's apartment, he makes and unexpected discovery in the bedroom... When did Bucky get a pleasure android?Explanations and warnings inside: PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF TAGS





	Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

**Author's Note:**

> Please see end notes for warnings that contain spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> World Set-Up:This takes place in the future where technology has been sufficiently advanced. Very human-like androids are a thing, as well as more industrial-looking models for various tasks. In this, Steve and Bucky are NOT in a relationship, but have shared partners many times in the past. Bucky and Tony ARE in a relationship where they have discussed Bucky sharing or 'loaning out' Tony to someone else, and Steve in particular. THAT DOES NOT MAKE THIS SAFE OR SANE.
> 
> Kids, don't try this at home.

Steve jogged up the stairs to Bucky’s apartment, fiddling with his keys to find Bucky’s spare. He and his best friend had been trying to get together for months now, _months_ , and Bucky always seemed to have a conflict. The few times they _had_ managed to snag lunch or a coffee, Bucky’d had to dart away early. Steve wasn’t about to let him cancel on things tonight. He was going to park his ass in Bucky’s apartment and wait the half-hour or so it would take Bucky to fight his way through traffic and make it back.

Steve locked the door behind him as soon as he was inside and headed to the fridge to help himself to one of Bucky’s beers. He and Bucky shared a lot of things, a _lot_ , but taste in beer was not one of them. He wrinkled his nose at the selection before spotting a bottle in the back that he was pretty sure was left over from his last visit. Yes, a good beer was exactly what he needed after a long day.

He grabbed the bottle opener out of the drawer and flicked the cap into the recycling bin before taking a long draw and heading back out into the rest of Bucky’s apartment. It was a pretty large one, especially for New York, but Bucky had done well for himself. He and Steve might have grown up dirt poor, but Bucky’s gift for numbers and advanced math had already made him a partner in one of the city’s foremost investment firms. Not that Steve had done poorly, but being a museum conservator didn’t come with nearly as high a salary. He’d rather be able to care for the ancient paintings in their exhibits than make a ton of money any day.

He eyed the television speculatively but passed over it. There wouldn’t be much there to hold his attention and he was still a bit too keyed up from work to just sit back and flick through channels. He wanted something to _do_. Letting his feet wander, it wasn’t long before Steve found himself outside of Bucky’s bedroom door. It was closed, which was odd, but that’d never stopped Steve before. A wicked smile curled his lips as an idea of just what he could do occurred to him.

He and Bucky weren’t lovers, never had been, but there was _something_ between them. They liked to challenge each other, push each other and egg each other on. They had each other’s backs, always, but they were also just as likely to talk each other into jumping off the ledge. Two fine boys on their own, Mrs. Sullivan had always said when they were kids, but put ‘em together and you could be sure something is going to get broken.

By the time they were teenagers, it was inevitable that their pushing turned a bit more sexual in nature. They’d fucked each other a few times, but mostly they’d enjoyed sharing partners, seeing how far they could push the poor girl or boy until they completely came undone. So, the idea of Steve jerking off in Bucky’s bed? Wouldn’t even cause a blip on the radar.

The smile dropped off his face like a rock when he pushed open the door to Bucky’s room to find a figure kneeling, completely nude, on a cushion beside the bed.

It was a brunet man, the chocolaty-brown of his hair matching the dark curls at the base of his flaccid cock. He knelt with his knees spread wide to put himself on display and his hands behind his back. His eyes were closed, chin held high, and a beautifully delicate piece of silver metal encircled his throat. It looked almost like a necklace, except that the pendant spread out like a starburst of circuitry, leading to multiple sensor nodes(?) embedded with glowing, blue light. A delicate chain hung from the back of the collar and was secured to Bucky’s headboard.

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/mmhannaford/media/Tonys%20Collar_zpsla5heeyh.png.html)

Steve froze, but the man didn’t so much as startle. He remained perfectly still, except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Steve couldn’t help the way his eyes dragged over the smooth, golden skin, taking it all in. The man had an artistic goatee, too, and, knowing Bucky, a personality big enough to pull it off. Maybe he thought Steve was Bucky, getting home? He _had_ to have heard the door open, so why hadn’t he moved?

“Um, hi, sorry about just barging in like this. I’m Steve, I-“ he cut himself off.

The kneeling man still hadn’t opened his eyes, still hadn’t _moved,_ except for a very minor twitch when Steve first started speaking. There was no response to Steve’s words, or the fact that he wasn’t Bucky. That was… weird.

“Hello?”

Still nothing.

Steve took a few, tentative steps further into the room. The man continued to breathe evenly, almost as if he were sleeping. Steve nudged one of his shoulders with a single finger. The skin there was warm, soft and giving, but the man didn’t do anything more than sway a tiny bit. Steve stared.

He was almost embarrassed when the realization finally hit him. Thank goodness there wasn’t actually anyone around to witness his mortification. He should have known. He really should have, even if this model was clearly one of the high-end, extremely realistic ones.

Bucky had been talking about getting an android of his own for _years_.

Steve couldn’t help chuckling at himself. How many times had he gone through that conversation with Bucky, back before either of them could even dream of affording something like an android? These days, the basic household AI’s were actually pretty affordable thanks to the advancements of Stark Industries. Personal droids, though, especially ones equipped to be able to provide pleasure? Those cost quite a bit more than a pretty penny. Steve _still_ wouldn’t be able to afford one. He was pretty sure Bucky would be eating nothing but instant ramen for a while to afford this one.

It was everything Bucky had ever wanted from an android, though. It mimicked human life almost exactly. He’d always said he wanted something that would seem a bit more real. He didn’t want to feel like he was fucking an inanimate object. Steve didn’t exactly get that, but he accepted it. Just, for himself, he figured that if he didn’t want to fuck an inanimate object, he’d go find an actual person. Maybe it was just that Bucky had always leant more toward the BDSM side of things than Steve had but hadn’t ever managed to find a sub that quite meshed with him. An android would behave however he programmed it to.

Still feeling amused and a bit embarrassed by his mistake, Steve pulled his phone up on his wristband and snapped a picture of the droid, everything on full display. He attached it to a narrated text and sent it off to Bucky.

_So this is what’s been keeping you so busy lately, huh?_

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

 _You’re in my room?_ the responding text read out to him.

Then _, Of course you are. Why am I even surprised?_

Quickly followed by _, Listen traffics a bitch today. Keep Tony entertained for me okay?_

_Just take his leash off the collar to ‘wake’ him up. I’ll be there as soon as I can._

_Yeah, sure. You know I always enjoy getting to play with your toys._

Steve rolled his eyes as he swiped the phone back into sleep mode. Of course, Bucky had named the thing. The guy had named every vehicle he ever had, including the bike he rode around the neighborhood on as a kid. (Though he _did_ name it after the class bicycle, Clary.)

He squatted down in front of the android and felt around the collar for the latch, finding what felt like a pretty standard issue one. That seemed odd, if it was supposed to send some sort of wake up command to the android, but whatever. Steve had never really had a head for technology and programming. Maybe it worked on some sort of electrical signal system. He unhooked the chain and let it clatter to the ground, more focused on the android’s face as its eyes fluttered open and focused on him as he rose back to his feet. There was something eerily close to recognition in its eyes.

“Hello, sir,” the android greeted and, _wow_ , it didn’t even sound stiff or anything. That was some top-notch voice modulation. “How may I be of service to you?”

Steve’s eyes dropped to its lips. He wondered if its mouth would be cool or hot, if he stuck his cock in it. Its skin was warm, surely the inside of its mouth would be, too, right? He’d never actually been with an android before. His cock twitched eagerly at the thought, already half-hard with anticipation. He reached out to run a thumb over its plump lower lip.

 _Damn_ , but Bucky had good taste. Steve couldn’t help but wonder how much this thing had cost. No wonder Bucky was trying to get his money’s worth.

“Open your mouth,” he told it. “Stick out your tongue.”

The commands were followed immediately, without hesitation, and the tongue that poked out of the android’s mouth was even the prettiest shade of pink. It matched its nipples almost exactly. Steve let the android hold that pose as he took a quick stroll around it, hands working on his belt. Bucky had always been an ass man and Steve wanted to see what glorious rump he’d settled on for his personal pleasure droid. Steve had every intention of fucking it, after all.

He was surprised, then, to find the whole of the android’s back and ass covered in welts and bruises. Some of them were covered up by the way the android had its hands clasped, each set of fingers wrapped around the wrist opposite, but Steve could just imagine the skin underneath. He _knew_ those marks, had seen them many a time before when Bucky brought one of his play partners to share. Bucky had _caned_ his fucking _robot._ He’d clearly ordered it with the added feature of being able to mar the skin, because Steve knew for a _fact_ that wasn’t a standard feature.

Steve couldn’t _wait_ to tease Bucky mercilessly for this one.

He pressed his thumb into one of the welts on the android’s back and it made a pained noise. It was formless, unshaped with the android’s mouth still wide open and its tongue stuck out, but it was there. Steve raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head at himself. If Bucky spent all that money to be able to mark up its skin, of course he’d invest in making sure it could replicate pain. (He did wonder how far Bucky could push it, though. He’d had a number of disappointments in the past with partners who couldn’t take quite as much pain as Bucky would have liked to give them, not that he ever held it against them.)

But none of that was what Steve was here for. He didn’t need all those fancy features, had never been much into causing his partner pain. He enjoyed fucking rough, but he liked to think that he was always pretty considerate of his partner’s needs. He’d never left anyone unsatisfied, at the very least. He pulled his belt from its loops with a soft drag of leather against soft fabric. He could have sworn he even saw the android shiver at the sound, but brushed it aside. Probably just his imagination. He dragged his zipper down and tossed the belt carelessly onto the top of Bucky’s dresser as he stepped back around to the android’s front.

Mouth still open. Tongue still out. Its eyes were half-lidded and it looked almost peaceful kneeling there, waiting for whatever Steve had in store for it. Its cock now hung heavy and full between its legs, flushed in a synthetic approximation of the rush of blood that normally accompanied a man’s arousal. It was a very pretty cock, all things considered. Steve could see himself having a lot of fun playing with it, how it would fit so easily into his hand. On a real, living partner, Steve would probably spend quite a bit of time working them up to the edge and holding them there, making them beg for it before he finally let them topple over the other side into orgasm. This was an android, though, and that kind of effort would be wasted on something that couldn’t actually feel it.

He gave it a little tap with his shoe anyway, enjoying despite himself the way the android jumped just a tiny bit at the unexpected contact. He chuckled some more as he pulled his cock out and stroked it absentmindedly. The android’s eyes, its _optics_ , Steve reminded himself, zeroed in on this newly revealed territory. Steve reached out to twine the fingers of his other hand into the android’s (ridiculously soft) hair and pull its head back even further.

“Let’s see just how much you can take, shall we?” he mused.

He held its head still as he guided his cock into its mouth. Its tongue was slick and warm against the underside of his cock, but it was absolutely _nothing_ compared to the inside of its mouth. The cavern was velvety smooth and sucked Steve further in. He let out a groan as he pushed in further and further. The head of his cock nudged up against the back of where its throat would be if it actually had a throat and Steve made a sad little noise to find that about a fourth of his cock still wasn’t inside.

Well, it wasn’t like the thing actually had to _breathe_.

He yanked its head forward by the hair, forcing his cock the rest of the way inside. It made a choking noise, eyes wide and lashes wet, and Steve could see its fingers flexing around its wrists. He couldn’t help but marvel at the absolutely _exquisite_ craftsmanship that had to have gone into the programming of this thing. Just _wow_. And the _feel_ of it… He had to keep its head held down and still so he could calm down a bit.

It wasn’t until he lifted it back a bit to slide out that he noticed how red the android’s face had become. Bucky was going all out for total realism, wasn’t he? Steve had to appreciate the dedication, for sure. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take full advantage of not having to worry about a partner’s comfort, though. He thrust back in without giving the android any time to ‘catch its breath’, and set a relentless pace.

His hips pistoned back and forth, slamming his cock in and out of the android’s throat. The android’s entire frame jerked with the movement, forced this way and that by Steve’s hand in its hair and his pelvis thrusting against its face. It gagged and choked, face turning a blotchy red and tears slipping out of the corners of its eyes. It’s long, dark lashes matted and clumped together as the tears leaked, leaving tracks all down its face. Steve couldn’t help reaching out to brush his thumb through the watery trails, slowing his speed but making sure to push his cock all the way in each time until its nose pressed into his zipper. The android whimpered.

Steve held it there.

Its Adam’s apple bobbed almost frantically, coinciding perfectly with the synthetic sensation of it trying to swallow Steve’s cock down. Its body jerked, hands finally releasing their hold behind its back to press against his thighs. The android pushed away, not as hard as he knew an android _could_ , but just enough to seem like there was actually a struggle. Steve had never done this before with a partner, gone quite this far. He’d always been a bit too concerned about possibly hurting them. With an android, though, there was none of that risk. He found himself, almost shamefully, _really_ enjoying it.

What if this were an actual person, writhing and struggling on his cock? Someone who trusted him enough to let him try this? Someone who put their very life in Steve’s hands?

It was a heady feeling.

The android’s systems seemed to pick up on the fact that Steve wasn’t going to let it off his cock and the struggles slowed. The pushing became more and more feeble until its hands just fisted weakly in the fabric of Steve’s pants. Its eyelids fluttered over dazed optics as its ‘muscles’ relaxed.

 _Shit_ , Steve wanted to fuck it so bad.

He let it go, taking a step back as it crumpled to the ground at the sudden release. It lay there, coughing and gasping for breath, pulling in long draws like it was desperate for the air. Exquisite.

Steve wasn’t here for the show and theatre of it all, though. He knew he was just playing with a toy, a very expensive and high-tech toy, but a toy none the less. He nudged it in the side with the toe of his shoe.

“Up,” he instructed it tersely. “On the bed, on your knees.”

It scrambled to obey, still coughing and wheezing. It crawled up onto Bucky’s bed, shuffling to the center and kneeling over so that its head rested on its folded arms and its ass was stuck up in the air. The welts and bruises stood out starkly against its skin, bright pink over dark purple and green. From this angle, Steve could also see the end of a glass plug sticking out of its ass. He whistled low in appreciation. Trust Bucky to keep the damn thing ready for him at the drop of a hat.

There were self-lubricating models, Steve knew, but he couldn’t be sure if Bucky had purchased one of those. It’d certainly be a lot more convenient, but wouldn’t lend itself toward the realism of things. That was for sure. Either way, this meant Steve probably wouldn’t have to do much prep to get himself to fit. (He was more than willing to do some, though, there was nothing worse than feeling a dry surface drag along your cock.)

He reached out to palm both generously plump cheeks of the android’s ass, making it hiss and squirm. He’d been right about Bucky picking out a damn fine looking one. This was the kind of ass Steve would love to bury his face in. The android’s cock and balls hung down, still looking flushed and excited. If anything, its cock looked even more strained than it had before, as if it were actually deriving pleasure from the day’s events. Steve chuckled to himself as he flicked its balls to make it jump before turning his attention back to the plug nestled between its cheeks.

He continued kneading the android’s flesh with one hand as he used a finger to push the plug in just a little bit deeper. Maybe it said something about his relationship with Bucky that Steve recognized the plug from Bucky’s collection. It wasn’t an overly large one, but it wasn’t exactly small, either. At its thickest point, it would only be about the size of two of Steve’s fingers side-by-side and then narrowing down to a rounded point at the tip. The android gave a pleasured little huff as Steve pressed on it.

Steve pulled the plug out without fanfare, discarding it on Bucky’s side table. It made a wet sort of suctioning noise as he pulled it free and the android whined once again. Steve nudged at its hole with his thumb, testing out how loose it was, how wet. Its hips pressed back toward him as if trying to encourage him to slip the digit inside.

“Please,” a plaintive voice begged, and Steve nearly jumped out of his skin.

Somehow, despite all the noises it’d been making, Steve hadn’t actually expected the android to speak again. He’d nearly _forgotten_ that it had in the first place. It was… a bit off-putting, to be talked to by the _machine_ he was about to fuck. He grimaced. Steve often enjoyed it when his human partners were vocal, but this? No. He’d pass.

“Mute,” he instructed briskly.

He was not having this thing talk to him the whole time. No way. With it silenced, though, he was perfectly happy to hook his thumb into the rim of its hole and pull it wide. Shit, if he didn’t know it was an android, he never would have guessed. The feel and the look, the way its frame shuddered minutely; it was just perfect.

He climbed up on the bed, stroking gently at his own cock as he drew closer. It took only a moment to toe his shoes off, because he might be fucking Bucky’s bot in Bucky’s own bed, but he wasn’t rude enough to have his shoes on the covers. He nudged the android’s legs apart a little bit further with his knees and settled in between them. His thumb was still nestled inside of the android’s hole as he lined himself up and nudged at it with the head of his cock. There wasn’t a lot of slickness from the plug’s lube left, but there was just enough that it wouldn’t make it too uncomfortable for him, enough for him to justify the laziness of not grabbing some more out of Bucky’s nightstand.

He gave a few tentative rocks of his hips, pressing the head of his cock against the rim of the android’s hole. He reveled in the bit of resistance it gave him. Every time he pressed forward, the ring of synthetic flesh pushed back. He knew as soon as he pushed past that ring, though, that his cock would be all but sucked in. There was always that initial resistance. It was impressive, even, that the resistance persisted even after the plug had been in there for, presumably, all day. Steve was really going to have to ask Bucky how much he’d spent on this thing because it must be worth a _fortune_.

Steve finally began pressing inside, removing his thumb to make room. (Not that he wasn’t tempted to leave it in there for the extra squeeze, but he could get more leverage without having to keep his arm at that angle and ‘slow’ wasn’t anywhere near his agenda.)

He sheathed himself completely inside the android with one hard thrust, nearly unbalancing it and causing it to grunt. Its rim dragged along his cock the entire way, an absolutely delectable sensation for Steve that he knew would have been painful to any _human_ partner. The android’s hands fisted in the covers, but Steve ignored it. Instead, he ran his own hands up and down its back, letting his fingernails drag callously across the welts, before placing one hand on its hip and the other on its shoulder.

Much like when he fucked its mouth, the pace Steve set for fucking the android was downright brutal. The sensation was far superior to just jerking off, to be sure, but the general principle was the same. Steve was concerned with getting himself up to that precipice and over the edge. The grips his hands had were punishing, pressing in on the welts and bruises beneath them to make the android writhe. It didn’t speak again, but whimpers and moans continued to pour from its vocal box.

Steve leant over its frame, driving himself onward and pushing himself to keep up the pace. He could feel it as his shirt began to stick to his back, sweat beading on his forehead. The pleasure rolled over him, though, and every time he slowed even the slightest bit was like torture. He was chasing that sensation, running after it full-tilt and he wasn’t going to stop until he managed to throw himself head-first over the cliff at the very top.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back just a bit, concentrating on that continual _draaag_ of the android’s rim up and down his cock. His breath came in pants, his face flushing with the effort of keeping the pace going. In and out. In and out. The android felt _amazing_.

Steve knew a few high-end escorts who would _kill_ for their insides to feel the way this android’s did. Steve hadn’t felt anything like this in years, which was nothing negative about his partners during that time. This was just… above and beyond. If he were Bucky, he’d work from home and never take his cock out of the tight, little hole that was currently swallowing it up.

 _Shit_.

No wonder Bucky had been blowing him off. Steve had half a mind already to cancel dinner and tell Bucky they should just order in and share his android some more.

For its part, the android seemed to be just as active a participant in their activities. It arched its back, flinched, and hissed in pain at the brutality of Steve’s movements, but it also pushed back against each and every one of his thrusts. It was panting nearly as hard as he was, interspersing its breaths with little mewls of pleasure. It was a damn convincing act of mutual enjoyment. Its legs trembled as if weary from holding itself up, and Steve couldn’t quite help himself from running a hand down one to sooth the fatigue away.

Almost to chastise himself for the sentiment, because this thing was _not_ a person, no matter how much Bucky had tried to make it as close as possible to one, Steve immediately fisted the fingers of his other hand into the android’s hair and hauled it up until it was pulled in close to his chest. His other arm wrapped around its waist and he held it like that as he plowed upward, driving his cock in even deeper than before. He groaned aloud at the feeling, and the android gave a full-body shudder right up against him. Steve bit down on his lip as the android’s hole clamped down around his cock. _Nnngh_ , but that should be illegal.

He could feel his pleasure building as he fucked up into the android in his lap. It rode him as he thrust upwards, driving him closer and closer to his orgasm. He knew it was only a matter of time. He wasn’t going to last much longer with that sweet heat wrapped around him and those helpless little noises filling the air.

That didn’t mean he didn’t still hear the front door of the apartment open and close before brisk footsteps headed in their direction.

“Well,” Bucky drawled as he strode into the room, not even pausing at the sight of them, “isn’t this just the welcome a man wants to come home to?”

Steve grinned at him and the android whined, one hand fluttering out in Bucky’s direction. Bucky snatched it out of the air and bent in a mocking bow to place a gentle kiss to the back of it. His gaze roved over the both of them hungrily.

“Have you been a good boy, Tony? Been showing Stevie here proper hospitality?”

“Fuck,” Steve bit out, instead of waiting for the android to respond. “This is fucking amazing, Buck. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Bucky chuckled and let go of the android’s hand to stroke its face, eyes full of affection and unbothered by the fact that Steve was still fucking it relentlessly.

“Tony is a special one, aren’t you, dear?”

The android whined pitifully, but managed a nod. Its head leaned heavily against Bucky’s hand as though it were exhausted. Bucky swooped in for a kiss. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“You gonna join in or not?” he questioned, a challenging edge to his tone.

He certainly hadn’t missed the stiffy Bucky was sporting. True to form, Steve’s best friend grinned at him and quickly began shucking his clothing without even a hint of shame.

“As if I would miss this,” he laughed out, climbing up onto the bed with them, now every bit as naked as the android.

He paused only long enough to grab his lube out of the bedside table and pour some out into his hand before he pulled the android back in for another kiss. The sounds of their lips moving against one another only drove Steve closer to the edge. He was so close, so _close_ …

“Aren’t you just gorgeous?” Bucky praised, voice near-breathless with affection. “Just look at you. So good for me. So good for Stevie. Was he rough on you, sweetheart? Or were you naughty while I was gone? You don’t normally wear out this quickly.”

The android whimpered again and Steve was able to peer over its shoulder to see that Bucky had wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and was rapidly jerking them off. The android’s whimpers increased, its squirming growing ever more desperate as Bucky continued to croon praises to it. It was… odd, but Steve was too far gone to really care, honestly. He didn’t care about much anything other than the heat building in his gut, the edge that was getting closer and closer and-

He moaned loudly as he came, buried deep inside the android. His body shook as he came up into its insides. He barely had the passing thought to hope it was easy to clean before he was pulling out and slumping over sideways, exhausted, across Bucky’s bed. He lay there with his eyes closed, entirely content, as he waited for Bucky to finish up with his own round.

By the time he came back down, Bucky and the android were already finished. Bucky sat with his back to the headboard of the bed, the android curled up between his legs and cuddling against his chest. Come was splattered all over the android’s abdomen, to absolutely no surprise, and its eyes were closed, expression peaceful. Bucky had his lips pressed to its temple, still murmuring sweet nothings (which didn’t make any sense, now that Steve was thinking about it). His hands stroked over the android’s frame as he praised it for a job well done, for being so good for him, for being so brave.

Bucky’s eyebrows short skyward, though, when one of his hands trailed down far enough for his fingers to sneak between its cheeks and poke at its hole. It hissed and stiffened, both hands clutching Bucky’s shoulders. His bewildered eyes snapped to its face as he felt around some more before rounding on Steve.

“Shit, Steve, how rough were you? Tony can take a lot of punishment, but did you go in _dry_?!”

There was a hint of alarm in his voice as he sat up a bit straighter, prompting Steve to do the same.

“Bucky, no…” the android protested, voice rough and scratchy, just like a person’s would be after having their throat abuse like Steve had done to it.

A dreadful suspicion started forming in the back of Steve’s mind.

“No,” he denied, because he _hadn’t_. _Technically_. “There-there was some left from when I took the plug out…”

Bucky looked completely aghast.

“Steve, I put that in this _morning!_ And told Tony he wasn’t allowed to refresh the lube anytime he took it out and had to put it back in!” He immediately started nudging Tony towards standing, which Tony did not at all seem in favor of. “Come on, love, let’s get you to the bathroom. I need to get you in better light so I can have a look at things, make sure nothing’s torn.”

“It didn’t,” Steve protested instantly, scrambling to his feet now and reaching out as if to help, though he more just… hovered awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

Bucky cut him off with a glare.

“I will deal with _you_ later,” he said, with no small amount of venom.

He had Tony on his feet by then, and was supporting the badly limping man toward the bathroom slowly, holding him up like a precious thing and fussing over him like he used to fuss over Steve when he was tiny and desperately ill. He was genuinely worried for Tony, _scared_ for him, and Steve’s chest ached to know that it was his fault.

He just- He _hadn’t realized_.

This wouldn’t end his and Bucky’s friendship, Steve knew that. They’d been through far too much together for that to be a fear. (They’d each sent the other to the hospital _more_ than once.) But that didn’t make it any less of a _big fucking deal_. Steve had fucked up. He’d fucked up bad.

Bucky had never bought an android.

**Author's Note:**

> Full Warnings: Steve mistakes Tony for an android and, even though Tony is okay with and getting off on being used that way, Steve treats him much more roughly than he would have treated a _person_. This is dub-con for Steve, not for Tony. It features rough sex, Tony choking on Steve's dick and being denied air, and lack of proper prep for anal sex. This is additionally bad BDSM etiquette because Bucky is not there until near the end, though Steve does communicate with him via text.
> 
> Tony's collar is a piece of bionic jewelry by the artist Dominic Elvin. Find out more here: https://wereallmadinhere.wordpress.com/2012/10/21/wearable-bionic-art-dominic-elvin/ The colors were done by Skye_wyr!
> 
> I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous as to how this will go over, so please send me your comments and thoughts! (In a POLITE, CONSTRUCTIVE manner)


End file.
